


On the Way

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorkable, Baby Daddy Barry, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Hubby Barry, Humor, Married Life, Reader-Insert, going into labor, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Could you do a follow up headcanon/Drabble about how Barry acts like when the reader is in labor sorry if it’s too much to ask It’s just my Barry feels are eating me alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t had a kid so I don’t know how the actual experience goes. But this is downright fluff like it was so beautiful that I almost cried. BTW, I have decided that Barry Allen would call you babe or baby.
> 
> *I do not own the gifs or pics*

[Originally posted by fatabulousme](http://tmblr.co/ZxDhuq1lD8CSz)

[Originally posted by atravelgirl](http://tmblr.co/ZYYBcp1chR5AC)

How typical that Barry Allen’s struggle with timing and punctuality would pass down to your unborn child. He, or she (you’ve kept it a surprise) chooses the absolute worst moment to send you into labor. 

Barry is dressed as The Flash and taking down a metahuman when your water breaks. You’re at home and Iris and Joe are with you when it happens. Joe freaks out, unsure if he should call Barry or Cisco first or maybe an ambulance. Iris is way calmer, having been preparing for this day with you just in case Barry isn’t around. 

She grabs the bag you’ve had sitting by the door for the last two weeks, because your due date was last Wednesday, and then ushers you out to Joe’s car. Joe and Iris drive you to the hospital while Iris calls Cisco. 

Cisco passes along the message to Barr. “Whoa, dude, your wife just went into labor.” He’s on speaker and so is Barry’s comm back at Star Labs. You can hear Barry’s reaction. 

“What?! Are you serious?! Now?! OOF!” Iris winces because that sound probably means Barry just got hit by his opponent. You wince because you already feel the impending contractions. You cry out at the pain, a throbbing and pinching pressure in your stomach and on your back. The phone is quiet for a second. You can just imagine Barry on the ground, hearing you on Cisco’s phone through is comm. “Y/N, hold on, Baby, I will be there as soon as I can. I won’t miss this, Baby, I promise.”

“Who are you talking to? Who you calling Baby?” His opponent can be overheard by all. 

“Well not your ugly mug,” Barry snarks back. “Let’s finish this. I have somewhere to be.” 

You’re admitted and assigned to a private hospital room almost instantly. Joe may have flashed his badge, claiming you were very important and needed your own room. Your father and mother show up just before Caitlin and Cisco. Cisco promises that Barry is on his way. 

You never would’ve guessed that everyone else would beat Barry here but the metahuman he’s fighting has attracted the police’s attention and getting out of there quickly has become tricky. You’re already a mess, enduring your contractions, sweating and crying–wishing that it was Barry who was holding your hand and not Cisco. 

He squeals like a girl when you squeeze his hand hard during your biggest contraction yet. He relinquishes your hand to Caitlin who tries to guide you to take deeps breaths. Cisco copies her with he-he-hoo breaths and nearly passes out. 

The hospital room is too crowded now and you feel like you’re suffocating. A nurse finally puts her foot down and says that everyone needs to go to the waiting room, only your parents can stay. Everyone but them leaves but you call out, 

“Wait! No, Joe needs to stay too,” you plead. “Barry would want him here…and if Barry can’t be here then…” you choke on your sobs. Joe’s eyes are welling up with tears. 

“I’m here for you, Baby girl, but don’t worry, he’ll be here.” As if Joe West is psychic the Flash speeds down the hall and past your room. He doubles back, stands in the doorway, gasping in panicked breaths. The nurse is sitting on a stool between your legs, shocked with her mouth hanging open. 

It takes Barry a second to realize he’s still in his costume. He chuckles and shrugs, adorably awkward, “Hey this isn’t the emergency room. Why am I on this floor? I’m sorry for intruding,” he says with faked embarrassment and a vibrating disguised voice. “Uh, congratulations, beautiful stranger,” he says as he runs away. 

Your head falls back on your pillow as you roll your eyes. Joe has to cover his mouth to stifle his laugh. 

“That’s going to make a great story, isn’t it?” the nurse says, awestruck. “You get to tell your child that the first person who ever congratulated you was a superhero.” She’s clearly very giddy about the whole situation. You imagine a nurse in pediatrics or OBGYN wouldn’t have the chance to see the Flash like ER nurses do when he rushes people to the hospital. 

Barry shows up a minute later. Some nurse out in the hall is shouting after him, “Hey! No running!” 

Sure enough when Barry arrives at the door to your room, his slight jog and converse sneakers cause him to slip and slide past the door and fall after crashing into a janitor’s cart. Once he’s back on his feet, he’s jumping from foot to foot. 

“I’m here! I’m the husband! I mean, the father! That’s my wife! That’s my baby!” He’s pointing at each respective subject of each sentence. Barry is wearing jeans and a blue sweater under a faded black blazer. It’s the outfit Cisco had brought with him from Star Labs. Barry dashes to your side (at normal human speed) and takes your outstretched hand. “I’m here, Baby,” he says repeatedly in a whisper. He brushes your hair out of your face and kisses your forehead. 

You squeeze his hand as another contraction rocks your body and he doesn’t even flinch. This is why you needed your husband at your side. You couldn’t do this without him. 

“Okay, I think you’re ready to go to the delivery room, Mrs. Allen. Let’s make our way over there. Mr. Allen, your scrubs are over there on the table.” 

“Cool, I get scrubs!” Barry whispers like a dork. He looks so excited that it makes you giggle and forget the pain which is slightly dulled by the epidural. 

As you’re moved to the delivery room, Barry takes the scrubs into the bathroom and puts them on ask fast as he can–so in like a millisecond. Only Barry and your mother join you and the doctor and nurses. Like squeamish fathers, Joe and your dad hang back, joining everyone in the waiting room. 

As your feet are guided into the stirrups and the pressure and need to push increases, Barry stays by your side, holding your hand and stroking your face with a damp wash cloth someone offered him. You must look terrible, an absolute hot and sweaty mess, but Barry is beaming down at you.

“You look so beautiful,” he whispers. 

“I was so scared that you weren’t going to make it,” you openly cry. 

“Oh sweetie, I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I’d fight my way through a mob of metahumans to be here by your side,” he whispers in your ear. He keeps kissing your forehead and his eyes are becoming red rimmed with tears. 

When the doctor tells you to start pushing, Barry encourages you every step of the way. He lets go of your hand for a moment to go look over the doctor’s shoulder and the look on his face as he stares are your exposed lower half is one of utter shock and maybe a little bit of horror. 

He returns to your side and you grab at his shirt. You finally notice how handsome he is in the blue scrubs. His left breast pocket says “Daddy!” 

“That is gnarly,” he says, jokingly and you smack his arm. 

“Push again for me, Y/N. I think we can almost see the head,” the doctor declares. You push harder and harder, grinding your teeth and grunting, your face getting red with the tension and your tears. 

“You’ve got this, Babe! You can do it! I’m right here for you. Squeeze my hand as hard as you need,” Barry cheers you on. He’s getting excited, pumped up with adrenaline. You see his eyes even flash for a second with lightning but he catches it quickly. 

“Here it is!” the doctor declares. Barry’s mouth is hanging open in a wide excited grin. He goes to look under the sheet draped over your knees. 

“I can see it!” he exclaims, an impressed and happy chuckle making its way out of his mouth. “I can see the head. You’re doing it, Y/N! Just keep pushing. You’re doing great!” 

“One last push, sweetheart, you’re almost there,” your mother says, patting your head with the damp cloth. 

The moment you no longer need to push, it feels like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders–though maybe the correct description would be a weight lifted off of your bladder and out of your uterus. A baby’s cry cuts through the room and silences everyone. 

“What? What’s going on?” you ask as the doctor sits up and the nurses also take a step back. 

“You did great, sweetheart,” your mother says. 

Barry is choking on his voice and his tears. “It’s a…oh g…uh..it’s a…a boy,” he manages to say in a cracking voice. He looks up at you with stars in his eyes. “Y/N, heh, it’s a boy. We had a boy.” It’s like he can’t believe it. He just keeps wanting to say it. “God, he’s…he’s so beautiful, Y/N.” 

The doctor has Barry cut the umbilical cord and then a nurse cleans off your crying baby and guides Barry though how to tie it off. 

“Hey Babe, should I give him an innie or an outie?” Barry tosses the joke over his shoulder. You just huff an exhausted chuckle, your eyesight is hazy and unfocused. You read the back of Barry’s scrubs though and it makes you smile. They say, “I’m the Daddy!” 

Your legs are released from the stirrups and you’ve reverted to a more modest position in the bed. Barry turns around with a baby swaddled in a soft blanket in his arms. He’s bouncing a bit as he walks, trying to calm the crying infant. “Shh-shh, heyyy little guyyy,” he says in a hushed tone. “I’m your daddy,” Barry sits on the bed next to you and aims the baby at you. His eyes are closed as he wails. Barry points at you, “and that’s your mommy. And we love you soo much. Even though you’re bald,” he deadpans. Barry kisses your baby’s forehead gently. He’s finally calming down and Barry’s featherlight kiss seems to make him open his eyes. “Here, Babe,” Barry says helping you take your baby into your arms. You silently cry as you look down at your beautiful baby boy. 

“He’s got your eyes, Barr.” 

“Well let’s hope that’s all he has because I do not want to be chasing down a toddler with my kind of speed,” Barry mutters low enough for only you to hear. You laugh but it’s cut ofF quickly because you’re suddenly aware of how sore your body is. Barry gets concerned very quickly, “Are you okay? Is something wrong?” 

“No. I’m just sore. Everything is great. Perfect. He’s perfect and so are you,” you say, tilting your lips up for a kiss. Barry gives you that kiss and lingers. A nurse interrupts. 

“Do you have a name picked out for Baby Boy Allen?” 

“That sounds like a good choice right there!” Barry giggles and you scowl at him. “Which boy name do you want to use?” The two of you had several picked out, just like you’d picked out several girl names. “Christopher? Lucas?” You wrinkle your nose and look down at your son. 

“Anthony.” Barry smiles so big that his eyes squint. 

“Anthony Allen? I like it.” The nurse writes it down and then says that they can now move you and your baby back to your original room. 

Barry is the one who goes out to the waiting room. “I’m a dad!” he shouts, raising his arms into the air. “I have a son!” Everyone jumps up to congratulate him and then they follow him back to your room. 

Iris and Caitlin are absolutely infatuated with Anthony, cooing and yearning to hold him. Joe can’t stop clapping Barry on the back of his neck or grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, telling him that’s done good and that he’s got a beautiful family. When there aren’t any doctors or nurses in the room, Cisco pulls out a tiny Flash suit and measures it against Anthony. 

“He’ll grow into it,” he reassures you. 

When everyone is gone and it’s just Barry, you and Anthony, your husband is curled up next to you on your hospital bed. You’re lying on your right side and he’s facing you, on his left side. 

“Can you believe we’re parents, now?” Barry whispers as the two of you doze.

“I can’t believe you almost missed the birth of our son,” you tease and he giggles. 

“Shut up, I’m never gonna live that down, am I?” he mumbles. You hum in response. Barry is quiet for a moment and the bed squeaks as he shifts. “What if I’m not a good dad? What if being the Flash makes me a terrible father?” Your eyes jump open. 

“Don’t say that Barry. You’re going to be an amazing dad. Don’t doubt it for a second. You made it here in time and that’s what matters.” You pull on Barry’s scrubs shirt and pull him in for a kiss. 

“I’ll always be there for you and our little boy,” he whispers against your lips. You wrinkle your nose. 

“Good. Because I think Anthony needs his first ever diaper change.” Barry’s eyes go wide. 

“Oh no.” 


End file.
